


Inicio

by aribakemono



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Butch no cree que el problema sea Marissa.





	Inicio

Butch no cree que el problema sea Marissa. No. A ella la sigue queriendo; aún se excita con su piel suave y blanca, con su cabello rubio, largo y perfecto.  
  
El problema es con Vishous. Con él y con su polla, que está desquiciada totalmente y la muy hija de puta se va de fiesta cuando el Hermano está cerca o tiene sueños eróticos con V (fue un caso absolutamente aislado que no tiene nada que ver con que el otro día, borrachos como una cuba, acabaran durmiendo en la misma cama y en calzoncillos, abrazados como una pareja bajo las sábanas. Además, prefiere no recordarlo porque Rhage también estaba allí con ellos, algo más apartado, con sus bóxers negros en la mano y murmurando cosas sobre Mary, y que Z estuvo a punto de estarlo; gracias a la Virgen, Phury estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para llevarse a su gemelo).  
  
La cuestión es que a él… no le va ese tipo de rollos. Es decir, no es homofóbico ni nada parecido pero de ahí a soñar que se tira a su compañero pues hay un paso.  
  
Y hay que añadir que ya no es solo deseo, ya no es simplemente que le encante dar opinión sobre cómo debería dejarse la perilla o que los tatuajes de V le parezcan sexys. Ahora el problema está también en su cabeza (porque se niega a decir que es el corazón el que se le acelera, que a veces se abstrae demasiado mirando a su amigo y que, a veces, se sonroja cuando V está demasiado cerca. Él no es una cría enamorada, así que eso será un secreto entre él y su conciencia).  
  
Pero es que está harto de esperar a que el problema se solucione solo, sobre todo siendo consciente de que, en fin, a Vishous le pasa lo mismo.  
  
Por eso, una noche después de salir de caza, con muchas copas encima, Butch se acerca a V y se sienta a su lado con aplomo y decisión.  
  
\- V, bésame.  
  
Vishous arquea una ceja y se toma un buen trago antes de contestarle.  
  
\- Le voy a decir a los demás que no te dejen beber más, poli. Te afecta demasiado. – y lo dice como si Butch le hubiera comentado algo sobre los Red Sox o los lessers.  
  
\- Joder, poli, solo le quieres por el sexo. Qué capullo eres, ¿no te basta solo con Marissa? – le dice Rhage que ha aparecido de la nada y los mira aguantándose muy mal la risa.  
  
Porque él no se toma nada en serio que Butch le pida a V que le bese, probablemente el ex policía se haya fumado algo de Phury y le ha dejado mal la cabeza.  
  
\- Vete a tomar por culo, Hollywood.  
  
Tiempo atrás, Butch temía (aunque jamás lo admitirá) a Rhage. Pero eso se acabó, ahora son iguales.  
  
\- Nah, eso de dar por culo os lo dejo a vosotros, ¿eh? – les guiña un ojo y V le jura que como no se largue, se tragará toda la bebida que hay, botellas incluidas. - ¿Y quién será la novia de vosotros dos? – pregunta, sonriendo deslumbrante e ignorando la amenaza del Hermano.  
  
Pero no se queda a oír la respuesta, porque Zsadist llega en ese momento de sus clases con Mary y le dice que su shellan le “requiere” en ese momento. Y se marcha raudo y veloz a cumplir sus funciones de macho. Z le sigue, sin decirles nada a V y Butch que intentan superar los instintos homicidas que les han entrado de repente, y los deja solos.  
  
\- Ehm, bueno, ¿qué? – sonríe el poli, coqueteando como hacía cuando era humano y no había conocido a Marissa. Pero no quiere pensar en ella ahora. - ¿No te atreves, Hermano? ¿Temes besar mal?  
  
Y nada mejor que convencer a un vampiro de la Hermandad para hacer algo que poner en duda su hombría y su orgullo.  
  
Vishous le mira un instante, con los ojos brillando como si fueran diamantes de verdad, y se lanza sobre él. Estampa los labios contra los de su amigo…  
  
Y ahí se queda. No se mueve.  
  
Butch, que acaba de descubrir lo muchísimo que le gusta sentir lo caliente que son los labios de V, y él se miran hasta que el poli se da cuenta de que le está pidiendo permiso para… hacer algo. En serio.  
  
El ex policía conoce las perversiones de su compañero, por eso jamás se hubiera imaginado que Vishous fuese torpe besando. No se lo acaba de creer. Quizás le está tomando el pelo y eso le molesta mucho.  
  
Así que abre la boca y toma la iniciativa, metiéndole la lengua y saboreándolo lentamente. Le besa, le mordisquea los labios (arden, Dios mío, arden) y lo atrae hacia sí con fuerza, hasta que todo el cuerpo de su amigo está pegado al suyo.  
  
Y Vishous se descontrola.  
  
Lo empuja hasta tenerlo contra una pared y lo devora. Se frota contra él y le muerde hasta que notan el sabor de la sangre en medio del beso. Gimen al sentirla, pero se silencian el uno al otro con la boca. Las manos de Butch pasean desesperadas por el inmenso cuerpo de V, sin saber dónde para y queriendo tocar todo lo que pueda.  
  
Cuando a ambos les falta el aliento y ya no pueden más, se separan (muy a su pesar).  
Vishous se toca los labios sin acabar de creerse lo que han hecho y Butch sabe que eso es solo el comienzo.  


  



End file.
